User blog:MtxDevin/Dead Space: Beginning of Our End
Intro My first fanon novel please tell me what you think. Chapter One: Beginning of the End "It's dark, the doors are locked, and we're alone. Oh and Shirley is listening to rap music while we sit starring at monitors. Lewis Harrison out." "Yo, come on brother we like music too." Greg complained. "Sorry mate. Commander might here it." Shirley said. Lewis pulled out the mic plugs. Greg gave him a high five and started dancing to the beat. Suddenly our commander walked in and Shirley quickly turned of the music. "Yeah I really didn't hear the music that the USG Ishumira Bridge Security where playing in their headquarters." he said half angry and half joking. "In all my service I've never meet a team of more idiots as well as hard workers. He chuckled. "Anyway, we have an important task. One of our mining teams is going down planetside to recover something." "What they looking for?" Lewis asked. "Won't say." "Oi! They gotta tell us the truth for once." Shirley said. "No ships our going in or out unless the captain says got that?" "Yes sir!" the team said. But Lewis was confused because why would the captain order that? He shrugged to him self and prepared for his task. Chapter Two: Trouble Below Lewis stared at his console and put on his mic. Suddenly a message flashed and Lewis answered it. "I was hoping you'd call." he said to his girlfriend Cary. "Well I needed to say goodbye before I go down planetside." she replied. Lewis assumed she was blushing but it was a hologram so he didn't know. "Well, um I wanted to ask but it may not be the right time... but..." he hesitated. "Well?" Cary asked. "Will you marry me?" She smiled tears in her eyes. She nodded. "Yes. Yes I will" "When you get back I'll give you your ring." Lewis said gleaming with joy. Everyone in the room patted him on the back. Shirley said: "Great mate." Cary nodded and before she went Lewis said: "Be safe." She blew him a kiss and powered off. Lewis sat lost in thought until the commander said "Harrison!" "Um.. oh right." Then Lewis returned to his work. "Miner Team Alpha you are clear for take off." he said into his mic." The miner shuttle excited the hangar headed toward the planet surface. "Bravo you are clear for take off." "Bravo did the samething. "Harrison!" the commander barked after enter the room again. "Yes sir?" Lewis asked. "This is our new member got transferred from Med Lab. He'll sit by you." Lewis nodded and the new guy took his seat. "Hi I'm Paul." "Lewis." For the next few minutes the crew was silent until they recieved a message. "Help this is the colony. We've encounter some sort of ---------- oh god! No! Fu--" The chilling message ended there. Chapter 3: And So Here It Comes The colony was never heard from again and the team couldn't contact any of the mining teams. Until suddenly Gabe Wheller sent in a message. "Attacked by some kind of------ coming to the Ish----ra----- need to evace now." "No Gabe wait!" Lewis yellled but the message broke off. Just after that a lone shuttle broke through the planet's atmosphere. The Ishumara's turrents immediatly began firing at the shuttle. The shuttle's engine was hit and it came crashing into the hangar. The other shuttle son followed and as before this one was shot down. Lewis couldn't see exactly where it landed but knew they survived. "Team get down there and secure that shuttle." the commander barked. They said nothing but got into their Elite RIGs. Lewis looked one last time at his helmet before sliding ir over his face. The commander put on his Tank RIG and surprisingly grabbed a rifle. "I'm going out too."(To Be Continued) Category:Blog posts